


Loučení se svobodou

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, handjob
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loučení se svobodou

Fleky na stropě byly vskutku zajímavě. Ten přesně nad Housovou hlavou vypadal jako traktor, ten kousek vedle nebyl nepodoben listu javoru, nedaleko se nacházel také flek jako kráva. Zaujatě pootočil hlavu a zkusil se na hnědé nečistoty na bílém podkladu podívat z jiného úhlu.

"Meh, ta kráva odtud vypadá jako řvoucí Cuddyová," oznámil svému společníkovi pobaveně. Wilson na něj jen znaveně obrátil obličej, na jiný pohyb ani reakci se nevzmohl. Ležel s Housem na posteli ve svém bytě, ani ne před půlhodinou skončila jeho rozlučka se svobodou. Už čtvrtá a snad i poslední. Užil si ji, to ano, ale přesto pořád nebyl jaksi spokojený.  
Chtěl se ženit, jenže před každou svou svatbou měl v plánu stihnout jistou věc, ale nikdy se k ní neodhodlal. Přišlo mu to trapné…

"Jimmy, víš, že jsem vám nedal žádný svatební dar?" vytrhl jej z myšlenek House.

"Nemáš Rach rád, takže jsem s tím ani nepočítal," odpověděl lhostejně Wilson. Vážně mu to bylo jedno, stejně by mu House dal nějakou neužitečnou blbost, popř. něco vysoce Rach urážejícího.

House se ušklíbl a alkoholem zmoženou myslí mu prolétla myšlenka. Značně neuvážená myšlenka.

"Tak si řekni jedno přání a já ti ho splním," uslyšel Wilson, načež se mu po tváři rozlil škodolibý a zároveň potěšený úsměv. Chvíli byl tiše, pak se posadil a svrchu se na House zadíval, otevřel ústa, ale náhle nemohl najít ta správná slova.

Zapochyboval o tom, že je to dobrý nápad. House se mu určitě vysměje, v momentálně zvědavých očích se objeví náznak pohrdání, totéž se promítne v jeho výrazu. Polknul, nervozita jej ovládla, ale nehodlal se vzdát. Vždyť to může být taky poslední příležitost…

"Využij nabídky, Wilsone, je časově omezená," zatvářil se House náhle naoko vážně, vzápětí ale už zase s opilým úsměvem dodal: "A když zavoláte do dvaceti minut, obdržíte i večeři zdarma."

Wilsonovi zacukaly koutky. Rozhodl se.

"Housi… vždycky jsem chtěl zkusit…jaké to je s…druhým chlapem," přiznal se, pohled upřený do Housových modrých očí. Jeho obočí letělo vzhůru, pár vteřin jen na Wilsona zíral, pak ale poměrně pohotově zareagoval:

"Takže tě mám ojet?" zeptal se s úsměškem, který Wilsona vlastně uklidnil. Nebylo to jasné odmítnutí.

"To ne, chci být Rach věrný aspoň před svatbou," zaryl si Wilson sám do sebe, což House ocenil dalším úsměvem, v obličeji byl znát zájem. Když mu to Wilson takhle…nabídnul, tak proč by protestoval, že? Říkalo se, že v životě by se mělo zkusit všechno, zaplašil poslední smítko pochybnosti. Možná ho napadlo, že neví, co a jak má Wilson rád, ale přeci se to od něj samotného nemůže tak moc lišit.

"Vyhoním tě, ale s ničím jiným nepočítej," souhlasil tedy, a aniž by si to dokázal racionálně vysvětlit, páteří mu projelo zachvění, snad kvůli nervozitě? Ne, nebyl nervózní. Tak že by vzrušení?

Zaměřil se na Wilsona, jenž si znovu lehl, zřejmě očekával, že House udělá první krok. A tak se diagnostik posadil a… Zjistil, že přímo k věci jít nemůže. Nevěděl proč, ale prostě nemohl jen tak rozepnout zip kalhot, odbýt si to a finito. Měl by činit tak, aby si to Wilson co nejvíce užil. Nestávalo se mu často, aby myslel na pohodlí jiných, ale dnes šlo o Wilsona, tak pro jednou poslechl svou nesobeckou stránku. Třeba toho ani nebude litovat, kdo ví.

Nenašel v sobě odvahu, aby se podíval Wilsonovi do očí, určitě by se na něj dívaly strašně zmateně a on by zase nevěděl, jak se tvářit a tak dále… a tak raději zapíchl pohled do jeho bílé košile, jež knoflíčky se nyní staly předměty zájmu lékařských rukou. Odepínal jeden po druhém, až dospěl k lemu kalhot, odkud zbytek košile vytáhl. Pak lehkou látku rozhrnul a naskytl se mu výhled na Wilsonův nahý, slunečním svitem nepoznamenaný hrudník.

Poprvé se octl v takové situaci. Hrudník odkrýval už několikrát, ale nikdy ne muži, nikdy svému jedinému příteli. Proč s tím vůbec souhlasil, ptal se sám sebe, když jej nejistota zasáhla v celé své síle. Snažil se vzpamatovat, jednat racionálně, ale nedařilo se mu to. Přistihl se, že se dlaní dotýká teplé kůže, přejíždí od prsou na břicho v jemných tazích, vnímal, jak se Wilson nadechuje a vydechuje, snad i jak se chvěje. Chvěje?

Ano, jeho dýchání bylo lehce přerývavé, trhané. Věděl, co to znamená, a povzbudilo ho to. A tak zatímco jednou dlaní rozepínal Wilsonovy kalhoty, druhou stále hladil zrychleně se zdvihající horní část těla svého přítele. Líbilo se mu, jak Wilson reagoval, že se takovému sentimentu nebránil, vždyť chtěl jen… Ne, nechtěl jen vyhonit, to mu nabídl House, on chtěl vědět, jaké je to s mužem. S Housem.

A House, ačkoliv si to sám nikdy moc nepřipouštěl, byl zastáncem citlivějšího přístupu v této oblasti. Pokračoval tedy v masírování Wilsonových svalů, dokud nepotřeboval obě ruce k tomu, aby svlékl oblekové kalhoty, následovaly je boxerky. Do dlaně mu padl již polotvrdý orgán, jenž si přitáhl Housův pohled. I tohle pro něj bylo nové stejně jako pro Wilsona.

Čekal, že během plnění Wilsona přání, bude házet jednu blbou poznámku za druhou, ale… hlava nějak vypnula. Nebo se jen myšlenky utopily ve vlně vzrušení, jež jím zase jakoby náhodou projela. A pak přišla další, když přejel přes tvrdnoucí penis svého přítele a k uším mu dolehlo tiché zasténání.

Ruka se mu samovolně pohybovala, cítil, jak se pod prsty erekce zvětšuje a jeho vlastní přirození na tom nebylo jinak. Vážně se mu to líbilo… Napadlo jej, jak by Wilson zareagoval, kdyby věděl, že ho tohle vzrušuje, že by byl schopen si přiznat, že držet v ruce penis svého přítele mu není proti srsti, že druhá dlaň, znovu hladící Wilsonův hrudník, si ten dotek užívá… A pak byl stiskem na rameni donucen se naklonit nad tvář druhého muže, v níž spatřil dvě hnědé, touhou zářící oči.

V tu chvíli věděl, že Wilson ví. Musel to vědět, když House sám cítil, jak zrychleně dýchá, jak se mu hrne krev mimo jiné do obličeje… Jenže Wilson nijak nepanikařil, naopak se jen dál na House díval a z pootevřených úst nechal vycházet steny.

House se nevydržel pouze dívat, něco mu říkalo, že už jen ten pohled, který si vyměňovali, nebyl součástí jejich… domluvy? Dlaní mu klouzala Wilsonova erekce, těžká, tvrdá, jeho hnědé duhovky začaly mizet v záplavě černé, na čele se mu perlil pot.

Než se House nadál, jeho ústa si sama našla cestu k těm Wilsonovým. Zarazil se, chtěl se stáhnout, tohle určitě neměl dělat, ale jakmile se Wilsonovy rty pohnuly a opětovaly jeho polibek, váhavě se znovu zapojil. Narážel svými rty do druhých, dotkli se jazyky, prohloubili polibek, dokud Wilson nezvrátil hlavu a neprohnul se.

House fascinovaně sledoval jeho výraz, nebyl si jistý, jestli kdy u někoho viděl tak ryzí slast… Jen pohyboval dál dlaní na jeho erekci, zrychloval tempo, pozoroval jej a poslouchal. Poslouchal steny, vycházející z Wilsonových úst jeden za druhým. Nikdy by jej nenapadlo, že bude Wilson tak hlasitý, a už vůbec by jej nenapadlo, že každý jím vydaný zvuk mu způsobí zachvění těla či zacukání v dolních partiích.

Tohle prostě nečekal…

"Housi," uniklo z Wilsonových rtů mezi steny. House ztvrdl ještě víc a bez dechu sledoval, jak se jeho přítel ocitá ve víru orgasmu. Na dlani ucítil jeho sperma, koutkem oka zaregistroval, že pár kapek dopadlo i na odhalené bříško, pozornost ale upíral především k výrazu druhého muže. Věděl, že tenhle obrázek si z hlavy jen tak nevymaže.

Uvažoval, že by odešel. Bál se Wilsonovy reakce na to, že je tvrdý jako skála. Ale než stihl cokoliv udělat, Wilson sevřel v ruce jeho vlastní vzrušení. House skrze zaťaté zuby zasténal, v duchu prosil, ať tam ta ruka zůstane, ať se ho dál dotýká…

Lehké sevření se změnilo v pevnější, House přirazil k jeho ruce, ačkoliv to sám nechtěl. Nadrženě zavrčel, když se dlaň snažila propracovat vrstvou látky až k pulzujícímu orgánu, jenž nutně vyžadoval dotek. Další zasténání protnulo ticho místnosti, když se konečně dočkal.

Horká dlaň stiskla jeho přirození, dala se do líného pohybu, palec se začal věnovat růžové špičce.

Něžné zacházení mu přivádělo muka, potřeboval zrychlit tempo, čehož se ovšem vzápětí dočkal. Opřel si čelo o Wilsonův spánek, chvěl se pod návaly horka, tušil, že to nebude trvat dlouho. Jeho přítel vedle něj, ruka na Housově erekci, zašeptání Wilsonova jména… Pak už jen stačilo, aby si vzpomněl na Wilsonův výraz při orgasmu, a okamžitě ho dosáhl taky. Tiše zasténal Wilsonovi do ucha a po chvíli se vedle něj položil do peřin.

Několik minut se ozývalo jen mohutné oddechování.

"Já jsem takový idiot…" ozvalo se zanedlouho a donutilo to House znovu zapnout mozek.

"No, to jsi zrovna Ameriku neobjevil," pronesl House suše, cítil se ale dost blbě. Neuhlídal své reakce, nechal to dojít někam, kam ani jeden z nich nechtěl.

"A nezajímá tě proč?"

House pokrčil rameny, po dlouhé době neměl nic, co by Wilsonovi řekl.

"Protože jsem tohle chtěl zkusit už před minulými svatbami."

Když House vstřebal, co bylo řečeno, otočil tvář k Wilsonovi, jenž se na něj také díval.

"Takže mi chceš říct, že se vykašleš na Rach a strávíš zbytek života v mé posteli?" přešel House rovnou k věci a nevěděl, jakou chce slyšet odpověď. Kolikrát měl Wilsona po krk, ale jestli tenhle zážitek byl jen začátkem… polknul, páteří mu projel onen známý záchvěv vzrušení…

Wilson se nadzvednul na lokti a s pohledem upřeným do Housových očí přikývnul.

"Jsi idiot," konstatoval situaci House, ale koutky úst se mu stočily do úsměvu.

V nitru se divil, jak to, že se Wilson tak rychle rozhodl, že se při vidině sexu s mužem necuká (asi ještě neví, že bude dole, pomyslel si). Ale veškeré pochyby byly záhy utlumeny polibkem, iniciovaným Wilsonem. To si nechal líbit…


End file.
